


Kakashi messed with Time(and did not regret it)

by Honestly1616



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU I think, Alternate ending to 4th war, And Zetsu's, Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Kakashi, Because influence, Canon goes down the drain, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Character Death, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Family, Feels, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, If Danzo and Zetsu are characters, It's all Danzo's fault, Kakashi can use Talk no Jutsu, Kakashi enables chaos, Kakashi is a good sensei, Kakashi is in the past, Konoha despairs, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Might be OOC, Overpowered Everyone really, Overpowered Hatake Kakashi, Partial Crack, Ramen, Revenge is petty, Self-Indulgent, Team 7 causes headaches, Team 7 crazy, Team Dynamics, The poor world is unprepared, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Drama, and glorious, talk no jutsu, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestly1616/pseuds/Honestly1616
Summary: (Kakashi was fighting Kaguya in the 4th war and the rinne-sharingan and kamui should not be mixed)ORKakashi goes back in Time ( It is not his fault. Really) and decides to make the most of it. Because Naruto would find him and never forgive him if he didn't take this chance. Also, It's fun. Konoha is way too easy to mess with. Too easy.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Rookie Nine
Comments: 35
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading too many time travel fics. This was bound to happen.
> 
> Fair Warning: I am completely incapable of following an update schedule. This will be updated sporadically an will not be abandoned.  
> Also read the Tags. This is purely self indulgent. I have no precise plot that I plan to follow, so if you are looking for something  
> like that, this is not it.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and hope you like it.

When Kakashi woke up in his apartment in the village he was very surprised. Konoha had been destroyed for almost a week now along with the other villages. He pulled up his headband, uncovering the sharingan to check if this was some sort of elaborate genjutsu. The Konoha was still there. He briefly entertained the idea of being caught in the Eternal Tsukuyomi before dismissing it. The God Tree had been destroyed very thoroughly. That meant he was either hallucinating, in the past or he had gone crazy . He looked around doubtfully and covered his eye again. Everything felt real enough and frankly, no matter what had happened he was stuck here for some time. Might as well make the best of it.

He checked the date and almost rolled his eyes. It was the day he had to meet his genin team and he wasn't required there for another hour, even if he wanted to be on time. For the sake of his own sanity, or whatever was left of it, he decided that he was in the past and trying to find out what happened there would be an utter waste of time and mental health. These things usually happened to Naruto, and after the amount of experiments the blond had done in the name of defeating Kaguya, time travel did not make it into top five of the crazy things that happened around him. Somehow this was still Naruto's fault, he knew it.

So he decided to take up the worst case scenario of never being able to get back. Worst case scenarios kept him alive every time. He could not honestly say that he even wanted to go back. Sure he missed his genin but he could meet them here too and there was no other reason he would want to go back, not after the mess that was the 4th war. Kakashi dressed himself quickly before taking an impromptu tour around the village. At least he still had his books, even if he was going to have to wait for the latest edition again.

As far as he could tell, everything seemed the same, not accounting for the village wide attacks that had been made by various half-sane individuals in the name of their ideals. It was a bit disconcerting seeing Konoha quite undamaged. It also reminded him of said individuals who needed to be dealt with, preferably before more half-sane were added to the mix. Speaking of, he decided to deal with Zetsu(the root of all evil and the cause of an unknown number of things) first, who was responsible for his past team's death. Zetsu was going to pay for that, he would have his revenge, preferably without going missing nin. And Danzo, he was the reason for Sai's upbringing and his brother death, and Tenzo's past and Uchiha Massacre and Itachi's death and many more things. He will have to be dealt with first.

He wandered around with his face in the book for the next two hours before coming to the conclusion that everything was the same except for him. But he kept an eye out for ROOT and Danzo. He would rather get rid of the man sooner rather than later, even if it meant changing the timeline enough that he would not know what would happen next. He had absolutely no idea how many things were his doing in the future. Then there was the matter of the genin who he had to visit soon. He was going to give the bell test, of course, but the question was how to proceed from there. He absolutely refused to live through the melodramatic team dynamics again. One lifetime was more than enough.

Sasuke was not going to go missing nin, especially when he could not, Naruto had to be taught everything again because had been academy was useless for him(bigoted fools) and Sakura needed a major confidence boost and a reality check. It would be tough but he refused to tolerate that nonsense again. If he had to throw Naruto at Jiraiya and Sakura at Tsunade while dragging Sasuke with him for Zetsu hunting then so be it. He was not going to hesitate with taking drastic measures if he saw even a hint of all that happening again.

Then there was the matter of Zetsu. He had a bunch of Katon jutsu in reserve for just the eventuality of meeting something like him again. He was going to enjoy destroying Zetsu very much for the whole Kaguya madness. The sharingan had made sure he remembered all the jutsu he had seen, along with the various wild sealing and jutsu experiments Naruto had done, some of which were ridiculously destructive. There had been no stopping him, especially when Sakura and Sasuke started helping him. 

Kakashi cackled ominously. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

(The people around Kakashi froze in shock when they heard him. The shinobi looked terrified and wondered if he had finally gone mad. The jounins who knew him looked like they wanted to run away but stayed. They were going to regret that later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Danzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens after the bell test which goes exactly the same as cannon because Kakashi wants them to pass fair and square. He uses the same words, more or less, to ensure they get a fair chance and gives them the next day off. Danzo is going to appear here and hopefully disappear soon.  
> (Warning: Cannon typical violence, Graphic depictions of Violence)

Kakashi cheerfully walked down to the Hatake compound. His genin had passed again. Not that he ever doubted them, but this was brilliant. He wondered if could get them to be more legendary than before. He had a lot of plans for that. He opened the Hatake compound again and felt his eye twitch at the dust. It had apparently been a lot of time here. Sure, he had only used it again after the Pain incident, but it hadn't been this bad.

As he set about cleaning up the area, his mind started working on the Danzo problem. He'd rather deal with him before the wave mission. Danzo was unpredictable at the best of times, and Kakashi was not a fan of useless warmongers, who put his team in danger and made a sport out of collecting sharingan's. The world domination plans were still three years away. He could deal with them after the Chunin exam fiasco. Danzo on the other hand was in this village, with the potential to hurt and manipulate his kids at any given time. For the good of Konoha, of course.

His face darkened at the thought. Now that he knew what his genin were capable of, he wouldn't have to keep wondering about how hard he could push them. They would also get better faster. This, on the other hand, was going to get Danzo's attention. That was unacceptable. His team had tomorrow off, so Danzo could disappear tonight.

He wasn't really concerned about his power. Six months into the 4th war and all of the rookie nine and a bunch of other people( including him ) had been able to hold their own against Kaguya. His chakra stores had increased enormously and Obito's help had made sure he could use kamui to do the intangibility trick without a problem as many times as he wanted to, without fainting of chakra exhaustion. Danzo, on the other hand could only use Izanagi so many times, after all. Obito's style was tough to replicate, but he wasn't known as a genius for nothing. He wasn't doing this behind the Third Hokage's back though. He deserved to know about the traitor and it wasn't like he could stop Kakashi anyways. 

Two hours later he was done with his cleanup. He got some takeout to eat and allowed himself to rest before Danzo very suddenly 'disappeared'. It had been a long time since the Copy Ninja had gotten to show off. He was going to enjoy everyone's reactions.

* * *

Kakashi shunshinned to the hokage tower. "Hokage-sama, Danzo is a traitor, the ROOT still operates. He will 'disappear' by morning. Any objections ?" The Sandaime stared at him with a horrified look on his face before finally sighing, "Does it matter ?" Kakashi gave him his trademark eye smile, "No, not really" and left the same way he came in, without bothering with formalities.

He would rather make this a quiet kill than go through however many times he would have to kill him due to Izanagi. Even if it meant giving up his chance to show off. Shunshinning to where he knew Danzo's house was, he immediately started working on the protective barriers.

It was a simple plan, electrocute Danzo to stun him, cut off his arm and tongue seal, kill Danzo, preferably with a chidori straight through his heart. It was dumb, stupid and idiotic and without any contingencies and fail safes, but that was Obito's thing. And it would work, simply because it was ridiculous in every sense of the word. And unexpected, that was important.

As soon as the barriers broke, he ruthlessly squashed his chakra as he silently padded up to Danzo's room and resisted the urge to curse. Damn paranoid crazy bloodthirsty whatnot in a cracked nut of a shinobi with disgraceful arrogance and no understanding of defeat. Danzo made Madara sound sane, at least he knew what he was doing was not okay and still did it. He took a deep breath before working on the barriers around his room. _Again_.

It took him ten more minutes. _Ten._ Danzo was a poor unlucky fool who had dared to cross him. Forty minutes, he had wasted on his barriers and seals alone and he had wanted a good night's sleep. He snuck into the room and immediately paralyzed Danzo with a flicker of very strong raiton and cut off his arm with a kunai without wasting a second. He then proceeded to cut off his tongue, which was disgusting, but it worked so he wasn't complaining and finally cut his throat and stabbed through his heart with a chidori. Just in case.

Kakashi then opened the window and shunshinned out to The Forest of Death, dragging Danzo's body along for the ride, to a part known for particularly vicious tigers and set it on fire with the The Grand Fireball jutsu, courtesy of Uchiha who he had wronged. Kakashi then walked back home, done with his work and feeling lighter than before. He washed off quickly went to his bed for his very deserved long night of sleep. ' _This is going to be great_ ' was his last thought as he fell into a deep sleep he hadn't been able to enjoy during the war.

(He also very conveniently forgot about the severed arm and tongue he had forgotten in Danzo's room in his haste for disposing of the body. The arm and the tongue, unfortunately did not 'disappear' with Danzo. The next morning Konoha was thrown into chaos as old secrets were unveiled and shinobi were demanding an explanation. Kakashi kept on sleeping peacefully, unaware of what he had caused)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the chapters longer but I make no promises.
> 
> Finally Danzo is gone. Now to Team 7. I'll try to make Zetsu disappear by chapter 10. Let's see if I can do it!(Kakashi's chakra pathways came back with him because chakra is a part of soul or whatever. So he is basically better than he was in the war since his body here is not worn out)
> 
> Please comment if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meditates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slight angst, because it has only been two days since Kakashi came back in time. He's been putting off dealing with exactly what this means for him.

Kakashi woke up to find Konoha in chaos the next day. When he heard the cause, he couldn't help but wince. Really, forgetting an arm and a tongue, he would need to sort through this soon. So with a sigh, he found the secluded and frequently used by him clearing to meditate and sat there in meditative pose. As much as he hated doing this, it was rather important if he wanted to avoid an incoming breakdown. He started sorting through his thoughts.

He started from the point he came back in time. The day team 7 first met, assuming it was because of the fact that all the people present here had been fighting Kaguya in their time. He had no idea what sent him back, meaning no going back. Kakashi wondered what had happened to them, if this had created an alternate timeline or if the future had been destroyed, restarting from here. All of his people were back there, and he sincerely doubted anyone came back with him. He was the only one in the area of that particular jutsu, if it could be called that.

Of course he was alone again, why he ever thought anything else was beyond him. Stuck here alone. He almost wanted to do nothing out of sheer spite. Why should he do it, Time wasn't his damn responsibility. Maybe he could tell the Sandaime and be done with it. But the hokage was rather compromised and old . _And why should Kakashi fix the timeline_ ? He was going to tell somebody and then be done with it. Who to tell was another problem. He felt a surge of annoyance. He had to deal with all the stupidity that had happened before.

He took a deep breath. On the other hand, why hide he was a time traveler. Anyone with a problem could fix it. He had to help, or Naruto would never forgive him, and that was something to be seriously avoided. But they weren't his responsibility. Kakashi only considered killing Zetsu as his obligation. Because he hated the aloe weed, and Zetsu was going to burn in an Amaterasu bonfire. He also needed to get Obito back. He ignored the sharp pang of regret at the name. Obito who still a villain because Kakashi had let Rin die, because he hadn't looked for him better, because he wasn't good enough. Obito, who would still be an enemy and not a good friend.

He stopped thinking about what was lost. He would get Obito back, and if he had to show him his memories, then so be it. But that was after chunin exams. And that brought up the question of his team. If he taught them better this time, that could come back to bite him if Sasuke went missing again. On the other hand, he refused to let them take three years to get to an acceptable level. He would rather not deal with them, and if he was going to, they would be a team, not three powerful shinobi stuck together for a mission. Maybe something like his ANBU team.

Then Kakashi could leave Naruto to Jiraiya, Sakura to Tsunade and Sasuke to..uh..Hayate. That would work, and he would just have to take Hayate to dinner the night when he died before finals. Then he could get back Obito and kill Zetsu. He would have three years for that. As for the others, the world could deal. Especially when he was taking out the main problem Zetsu.

Kakashi smiled and stood up, now that he had dealt with all of that, he could do whatever he wanted. Maybe check out what all of Konoha was so mad about. And maybe start dropping information, after all that was what time travel was for.

And for those who didn't believe him, well, on their head be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up. Long chapters are sadly impossible for me. I tend to get everything muddled up, so not happening. I'm trying to get Kakashi to actually talk to his team, but he's being stubborn and interrupting. Maybe we'll get them next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented. I read all of them and appreciate them a lot, even if I can't reply .
> 
> Please comment if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 is formed, because Kakashi is good at baiting while giving them an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got to this chapter. It was very hard, considering that the comments were just giving me more ideas and I kept wanting to add more chapters about the reactions. Also, I am very bad with the characterization of pre-shippuden team 7, mostly cause I have no idea how they might react to all the secrets that kakashi plans on telling them. It's frustrating.
> 
> Anyways, I managed to get this out somehow. So enjoy.

Kakashi was only 2 hours late, or rather, an hour early by his standards, after his routine visit to the memorial stone. As he appears with a pop( for their benefit, of course ), Naruto yells a, "You're late" and he gives them an eye smile. Apparently, Sakura still respected him enough right now, she hadn't joined Naruto. "Maa, I had to help a cat who got lost in a park." he says, not meaning a word. Really, it was Naruto who had challenged him to come up with more excuses. He wasn't at fault for the way Naruto was looking at him suspiciously and Sakura who looked bewildered while Sasuke looked affronted. They were so cute.

"Now, you all passing the test means nothing in the long run." He says, trying to keep his amusement at bay when he sees the expression of shocked outrage on their faces. "What do you mean sensei ?" Sakura asks. She had always had an impressive temper, and her control over it was amazing, even as a genin. Especially considering the fact that her hand is twitching." You are all officially genin now, and that means you have two options, and you all choose which one you want to go with regardless of what your teammate chooses, understood ?"

Kakashi wonders if they understand the seriousness of what he was asking. This would make or break Team 7, what they chose, not that he was going to let that happen that easily.

"Either I give you guys personal mentors, and you get to train under them, we only meet for D rank missions you need to complete and the Chunin exams, become chunin and then do whatever you want. I teach you the basics and leave you to your own devices, with your teachers" he could see Sasuke looking interested, Naruto looking incredulous and Sakura being uncertain, it did sound good, however, "Or I teach you as a team. That, on the other hand means, that while I want to make you shinobi capable of decimating armies alone and crushing nations together( that had happened once, it would happen again, and without the Drama ) I am not having you end up like the Sannin" Noting Naruto's confusion, he elaborates, "One a spymaster always out of village, other leaving to never return and the last a traitor to the leaf. That means if you want a chance to train under me, you are going to give me a written vow that you will never leave your teammates behind, always help each other and never turn on your team. Other than that, you can do whatever. Now, what do you want to go with ? You have an hour to decide."

There, he had now told them exactly what they wanted. He knew how to make an offer sound good. It was a challenge and a promise, and they were predictable. He would have to address that after they made their decision.

Naruto is the first one to decide, with a surprisingly mature reason, "If it's all the same sensei, I would rather do it with this team. I'm going to become a powerful shinobi anyway and it would be nice if I could do this with people I can trust to have my back in any situation." Ah, there was the Talk no Jutsu, "Are you sure ?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto nodded confidently, even as his teammates were affected by his resolve. Kakashi handed him a slip of paper with his conditions, "Sign it" and he gave him a pen. Once he got the signed paper back, he carefully put it away in a file he had been carrying.

The next one to decide was Sasuke, "I'll join the team" was all he said as he held out a hand for the paper. "If you're sure" Kakashi replied and handed him the paper and pen. Sasuke had no doubt realized that they would help him with anything basically and found it an advantage.

It didn't take Sakura very long to join her teammates and sign the paper. He was pretty sure Sasuke had probably been a factor, even though she had gotten over her crush by the 4th war and they were only very good friends, and didn't want any more than that.

Now that they had chosen, it was time to start with actual training. Kakashi was rather proud of himself for coming up with this solution, and he would be damned if he didn't teach his genin his style of getting people to get things done. They had managed to learn it last time, recognizing the need to be able to manipulate words and and situations to their favor alike, without bothering with other's opinions. They would just have to learn it earlier this time.

( The people of Konohagakure ignored the feeling of foreboding, writing it off as paranoia because of Danzo's doings, which were kept under wraps to prevent a rebellion( most people only knew that he had turned traitor and was killed ). There were things far worse than a rebellion, that could not be stopped simply because they were not a threat to the village, but could be far more terrifying and maddening. Team 7 had formed again after all, and this time they were taught by a Kakashi who cared only for their well being. Things had only just started happening after all, and their belief that it was over was laughably sad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a lot of plans, about half of them are more or less 'wing it'. He was a part of Team 7 after all, and their luck is bad enough that no plan survives anyway. For some reason my chapters are taking a crackish tone the more I write *sighs* this is a mess.
> 
> Please comment if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi & Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues where the last chapter left off. Kakashi is first going to try and solve their issues, try being the keyword. I might have to make individual chapters for each of them next chapter onwards.

Kakashi looked at his team and decided that their issues had to be solved by them, but he could at least try. "Now that we are an actual team, I suppose I should tell you my agenda." He would have to tell them what the D ranks were, but he supposed that seeing the horror on their faces once would have to be enough. And he had to address their issues, without breaking their fragile pride. He had his work cut out for him.

He sighed but forged on, "This week is mainly goin to be D ranks, which are glorified chores or sparring against me, to get you all used to being around each other as a team. You're lives are going to depend on each other out in the field, so I suggest that whatever problems you have with each other, address them or ignore them. If you don't, we're going to have a discussion at the end of this week anyways, so we can deal with them then."

He could see the three of them looking at each other, trying to figure out what Kakashi was talking about. Really, if they couldn't immediately see it, they were going to need a lot of work in the self awareness department. Oh look, Sakura had managed to figure out one and was now looking at Naruto and Sasuke apprehensively, but wasn't saying anything. Great, they had to be taught how to communicate too, by him of all people. Others would call it hypocrisy, but shinobi had no such word in their dictionary, and Kakashi was a very good shinobi.

But these were issues to be addressed a week later, not now. "You aren't going to have much of exhausting work to do, so I'm giving each of you something to do this week that I think will help you. Keep in mind that I only have what I know about you to go on, and there will be more later. So tell me if you have something else in mind."

Naruto looked confused, Sakura looked nervous and Sasuke looked doubtful about it, and they really shouldn't be, considering this was going to have long term effects, and help them in a variety of ways. "Naruto, I want you to read about strategy, enough that you are able to recognize basic strategies. Sakura, you need to start working on your stamina and muscle, or you will never be able to reach the field, forget fighting there. Sasuke, I want you to read about psychology, especially psychological manipulation. Any questions ?"

Naruto immediately protested, "Why do I have to do the reading. It's boring, dattebayo." Kakashi sighed, " Because, Naruto, I want you to be able to demolish enemy strategies without playing into them. Or you can think of it as a way to prank shinobi who are trying to prank your team." he added, noticing that Naruto wasn't convinced, "Tell you what, if you do it and get better at it, I will tell you this cool type of jutsu that your clan used be famous for." Sasuke looked interested at the mention of a clan, but Naruto had focused on 'the cool jutsu' and yelled out out a, " Then I'll do it, so you better be ready to teach me, dattebayo."

He looked around and asked, "No other questions ?" getting none he proceeded to tell them exactly how dumb that was, "You guys are supposed to be shinobi, and yet none of you asked me the why, when and how of these assignments." and then waited for them to ask. Kakashi was not going to make this easy for them. Finally Sasuke asked, " And how are we supposed to do it ?" which was barely half a question but would have to do, considering the other two were too embarrassed to speak.

" Sakura, please take them to the library, here is the permission slip for you all to be able to access at least chunin level books on your subjects. Naruto and Sasuke, you are both going to help Sakura with her stamina and strength training. You all can do your assignments either in the mornings or evenings after you are are dismissed and all of your assignments are related to what you will be learning later on. Also, start eating more nutritious food and increase it's quantity, or you guys will be fainting after training. You are now dismissed"

He watched as his genin started walking out together somewhat uncertainly. It warmed something in his heart seeing them together once more. Sure, they had a lot to improve on, but it would come with time. On the other hand, he needed to be prepared for what he had started to unleash on the world. It wouldn't do to be caught off guard by his own students after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to switch views soon and its making me panic. On the other hand, this is definitely leaning towards crack, and I cannot stop it. I am so sorry if you were here for an actual good fic.
> 
> Please comment if you can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the week, cause I'm not writing the D ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a talk a.k.a The Discussion. This is where Team 7's character development starts in a significant way.  
> Also, there are going to be a lot of time skips from now on, tiny ones but time skips nonetheless.
> 
> I don't have the patience to write every small development, so there are only going to be the major character developments mainly written. All Hail the invention known as time skips.

A week in and his team had started to get rather comfortable with him, but Kakashi supposed that was what he got for not training them to the extreme from the first day. Naruto and Sakura had started shouting at him when he was late and Sasuke made sure to show his displeasure with broody glaring. Even if they didn't mind him being late, considering the fact that he had seen Naruto start reading on strategies only after a single day of being late and Sasuke and Sakura had followed, working on their assignments.

Although it still hadn't gotten them to work on their problems, which somehow managed to remain entirely consistent with no improvements, except for the new mutual rule of no arguing that had formed for the 3-4 hours he was late. Kakashi was starting to suspect that it was because he hadn't provided enough entertainment to fate and time that dropped him here, which would be rectified as soon as he could actually get his team to actually act like a respectable Konoha team, even if it was acting.( They could always create headaches for everyone else, he had no problems )

He wondered one last time if he couldn't still back out of The Discussion, but unfortunately the answer remained no. So with a sigh of resignation Kakashi appeared in front of his genin who were very surprised ( he was only an hour late ) and said, " Remember what I said about the end of the week Discussion ? We are having it today, so pack for a week long stay at my compound, and meet me here in 2 hours." immediately shunshinning out of the training field to avoid talking talking any more than necessary. He took in a deep breath, before going and ordering takeout for them.

2 hours later, Kakashi was leading them to the newly lived in Hatake compound in an uncomfortable silence. His genin seemed almost as uneasy as him at the prospect of a Discussion. Once they were settled in, all of them sat quietly around the table. He started with the Very Important and Completely Unavoidable Discussion, "Now, first, as far as I can tell, you guys haven't solved your problems, so we will address that first, before moving onto the more depressing matters. First off, Naruto and Sasuke, you two need to stop fighting. Why do you two fight ?"

Naruto immediately replied, "Because he is a teme and a showoff." Sasuke simply said, "He's a dobe and annoying." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "And fighting helps how ?" There was no answer. He felt a smile threatening to overtake his lips but refrained as he said, "Now that you know your problems, you can stop doing it to annoy the other or ignore it, I don't care as long as I don't have to deal with it." He didn't try to keep the smile out of his voice as he continued, "I, of course, have no problem if you wish to use it to annoy anybody else." A wicked gleam entered Naruto's eye as his pranking spirit recognized what he had been given permission for even as Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding. Both of them turned to look at each other and nodded at each other, apparently coming to some sort of agreement.

"Now the second problem" Kakashi continued, "Naruto and Sakura, is there a reason you are pestering Sakura and Sasuke for dates, when they have both refused and it is disrespecting their choices in the matter ?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the beam of sunshine cried out, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't know I was being disrepetful, I won't do it again, I promise, please don't stop being my friend." managing to sound completely sincere. Sakura blushed as she understood and squeaked out, "It's fine Naruto. I'm sorry too Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked like he was starting to doubt reality but still replied with a, "Hn".

"These are the main things I've noticed for now, as long as you don't continue with them, at least among ourselves, there won't be a problem." Kakashi said, not bothering to hide his eye smile, "Now we get to the main Discussion, after lunch, that is." He took out the takeout, and set it on the table. Once this Discussion was over, his team would be able to actively assist him in trolling people. Oh, and he was going to teach Naruto fuinjutsu too, as he had promised. He was starting to get bored, after all. And he did need his entertainment somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the trolling is going to start soon, chunin exams are coming up soon after all. And Kakashi is very good at making up excuses that no one can argue against, you need to understand if you want to argue, after all.
> 
> Please comment if you can.


End file.
